Unas simples palabras
by Peyton Irukami
Summary: Se conocieron hace diez años, en la escuela media, hubo atracción, una extraña y simple, pero exquisita atracción, los dos eran atractivos, codiciados e inalcanzables... [De la serie Disparity in Love] soft shonen ai, 2x4


Disparity in Love

Historia 4. Unas simples palabras

No hace falta ser un experto para saber que en el amor las acciones son más importantes que las palabras, pero estas de vez en cuando son la base para esas acciones, porque sin promesas, sin expresiones las acciones quedan a medias, Quatre lo sabía y su novio Duo también, pero eso no era suficiente para tomar la iniciativa.

Se conocieron hace diez años, en la escuela media, hubo atracción, una extraña y simple, pero exquisita atracción, los dos eran atractivos, codiciados e inalcanzables. El gusto mutuo fue inevitable.

Duo era bisexual, Quatre no lo había definido entonces, pero no le importaba, si deseaba tirarse a una chica lo hacía, si le apetecía ser tomado o tomar a un hombre lo hacía igual, el límite solo se lo imponían aquellos en quienes posaba sus intereses.

Fue suficiente una fiesta para conocerse mejor, fue suficiente una semana de esporádicas salidas para acostarse, fue suficiente una relación libre de un mes para comenzar a salir en serio. Ahora estaban por cumplir los diez años de relación, ambos se amaban, se lo demostraban día a día, pero ninguno había dicho jamás aquella expresión con la que sueñan las jovencitas, el Te amo no había llegado, quizás ninguno lo esperaba porque ninguno quería dar el primer paso.

El cumpleaños de Duo lo recibió con una fría lluvia y el recado de Quatre en el contestador, llegaría tarde, la secretaria enfermó y tuvo que hacer muchas cosas por si mismo. Aburrido encendió el televisor, transmitían una cursi película para enamorados, no era interesante pero la vio de todas formas; al final tuvo que arrimarse los pañuelos, nunca lloró antes por una película y ahora lo hacía, sonrió nervioso

—Lo bueno es que estoy solo –dijo para sí— Ya es tarde

Miró el reloj y rozaban las once de la noche, llamó a su novio, el celular lo mandó a mensaje y en la oficina no hubo respuesta, el teléfono sonó y sonó.

Duo tomó el control de la televisión y cambió el canal, en las noticias hablaban sobre un aparatoso accidente en la ciudad, miró con interés y luego nerviosismo cuando mostraron la avenida por la que transitaba su novio en coche

Tembló cuando vio lo impensable, el auto de Quatre volcado hacia abajo, su corazón se destruyó en mil pedazos, no mostraban imágenes muy gráficas pero el suelo tenía grandes charcos de sangre combinada con el agua de la copiosa lluvia que no se detenía

Agarró el teléfono y marcó nuevamente, con las manos temblándole, pero no hubo respuesta, ya no podía negárselo, Quatre estuvo involucrado en ese accidente. A los pocos segundos sonó el teléfono de la casa, Duo corrió y lo cogió

La terrible llamada, el Hospital le notificaba que debía ir de inmediato, Duo salió con prisa, condujo entre lágrimas y llegó al lugar, pero era tarde, por teléfono no se lo dijeron, pero Quatre murió apenas llegó a urgencias. Su corazón se quebró y no pudo más, se desmayó en plena sala, entre camillas y gritos de desesperación.

El día que Duo le pidió ser su novio Quatre aceptó al instante, nunca tuvo un novio así y estaba muy interesado en él. Duo Maxwell no solo era guapo e inteligente a su manera, era divertido, positivo y enérgico; se complementaba con él, Quatre Winner era lindo, pero un poco más tímido, a excepción de la cama, solía ver las cosas de manera crítica y tranquila, analítica y era menos impulsivo que Duo, por eso sus amigos alrededor les decían que no había par más perfecto que ellos.

Al funeral llegaron muchas personas, entre familiares, amigos, conocidos y gente que le apreciaba, Quatre era de esas personas que solían caerles bien a todos, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, a dejarse en segundo plano, a tender la mano amiga sin condiciones.

Duo lloró hasta secarse, poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, al final solo quedó él y su tristeza, todo el día estuvo nublado y amenazaba con llover como lo hizo apenas dos días atrás, cuando el amor de su vida perdió la vida

—Aún sigo esperando que sea un sueño –lloró de nuevo, en seco, desbordando su lastimada alma-

Un par de gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre el suelo, las que le tocaron el rostro sustituyeron a las lágrimas que ya no podía derramar.

Cada aniversario hacían algo distinto: viajes, salidas, regalos especiales, aventuras diferentes, nunca hubo aniversario de desperdicio. Discutían poco y los desacuerdos los resolvían aceptando sus diferencias, siempre distintas unas de otras.

Duo regresó a casa, no estuvo ahí más que cuando tuvo que elegir la ropa con la que su novio sería enterrado, ahora que volvía a su cotidianidad y se daba cuenta que jamás sería lo mismo, que Quatre estaba muerto y no lo vería jamás de nuevo, se destruyó, nunca sería el hombre que fue, ese pensamiento lo rondaba ahora, porque no creía en el tiempo como curador de heridas, su vida simplemente se fue junto con la de su amor

—Quatre, te amo –susurró antes de quedarse dormido, abrazado a la almohada de su novio, su única compañera a partir de ahora y hasta el final de su vida, que esperaba fuera pronto.

FIN

Solo quería escribir una tragedia, sé que quedó chafa, corta y fea, pero así me salió, ya que. Si leíste gracias, si comentas igual gracias, si ninguna de las dos igual gracias jajaja

PD Cliché: Siempre díganles a las personas que aman que las aman o cuando mueran será demasiado tarde, moraleja de la historia jajajaja


End file.
